Not Love
by Sugary.-.Snow
Summary: *Yaoi* UKUS. A really short fic about Alfred proving to Arthur that he is worthy enough to work at his company. To prove it Arthur asks him for a certain favor.. Alfred must remember that this is simply a business transaction and definitely will not become anything more than that. ((considering continuation))


This was it. My first interview for a new job. I was both so excited and so terrified. I had lived in this big city my entire life but I never expected to want to stay here even after college. My girlfriend, Natalia, was a big part of convincing me to stay though. She didn't want to be without me and she didn't want to move to anywhere else, so we both decided to just move in together here.

_I have to get this job._

"Alfred Jones?"

"That's me." I stood abruptly when the secretary called my name.

"The head of our company will see you now." He smiled at me and I followed him down the hallway to a somewhat large office.

"Mr. Kirkland, here is Mr. Jones to see you about the job interview." The secretary shut the door on his way out.

"Have a seat," I noticed Mr. Kirkland was very handsome. He looked slightly bored as I took a seat on the other side of his desk.

"Uhh, Mr. Kirkland I would just like to thank you for the opportunity to-"

"Call me Arthur, please." He smiled at me.

"Um... Alright." I was slightly confused by this. How could he allow someone to be so casual in such a professional setting? "Arthur...I would like to thank you for the opportunity to try out for a position at your company."

"Alfred, I'm going to be frank with you, the particular position you are applying for happens to be a very competitive one," Arthur stood from his chair and walked around his desk and leaned on the side of it next to me. "A 23 year old, fresh-out-of-college, amateur compared to someone who has been doing this for more than a decade? The odds of you being hired aren't in your favor." I let out a sigh. "But don't feel defeated yet, Alfred, I would not have called you in for this interview if I couldn't give you a chance to prove yourself."

"Sir, just give me one chance and I promise I'll do my best. How do you want me to prove myself?"

"Well, Alfred," Arthur smirked, sitting down on his desk in front of me, "the question is not how do I want you to prove yourself. The question is, how badly to you want this job?" He began to unbuckle his belt.

"S-sir? M-Mr. Kirkland, what are you doing?" My eyes widened as I began to fully realize what he wanted me to do.

"Get on your knees, Alfred." Arthur commanded, "Get on your knees and convince me that you're the person for this job."

"But I..." I couldn't do this, "I-I'm not gay... I have a girlfriend."

Arthur laughed, "Alfred, this isn't love. It's just a business transaction." He was beginning to grow impatient, "Hurry up, now."

_I really need this job._

I was breathing heavily now. "Alright." Slowly, I slid to the floor, unzipped Arthur's pants and took out his large erect penis. Hesitating just one moment before wrapping my mouth around the head of it and sucking. This action elicited a few grunts from Arthur. I slowly took more of it into my mouth. When I had gone down as far as I could go without choking I wrapped my hands around the part my mouth could not reach but Arthur was having none of that.

"C'mon you can do better," he urged me.

He then knitted his fingers in my hair and began trying to force my head down further.

I made several noises of disapproval since I couldn't speak.

I began to choke and Arthur finally let me up. I glared at him for a moment before taking off my glasses and putting his dick in my mouth again, bobbing my head up and down quickly.

Arthur moaned, "Use your tongue."

I licked up and down the shaft. I had to do the best I could. My bills were already overdue. If I didn't get this job I risked having to move back in with my parents and I couldn't do that. They already didn't believe I could make it on my own in the first place, if I moved back in with them it would just be proving them right.

Natalia is counting on me...

I moved my head up and down faster causing Arthur to moan louder. He began pushing my head down further again before he let out one last grunt and came in my mouth.

I couldn't swallow all of it and some dripped from my mouth. I stood up and searched for something to wipe away what I couldn't swallow.

Then I heard Arthur laugh, "You don't think you're done do you? I'm still hard."

I looked at him, almost fearful. What would he make me do next? He stood from the desk, while holding his still erect penis. I stared down at the floor as he walked around me and abruptly bent me over his desk. I could feel his rock hard manhood press up against me.

"Oh no, no, no, no..." I said pleaded quietly, "Please, not that. Anything but that."

He laughed again, "Would this be your first time being fucked by another man?" Slowly, he began unzipping my pants and pulled them down along with my boxers.

I didn't respond. I made a noise of discomfort as he pushed a finger inside. And then another. He began scissoring and stretching my entrance. Preparing me for what was to come.

Like he said earlier, it was only a business transaction right? So this couldn't be considered cheating. I would never cheat on Natalia but we needed the money so badly.

Without warning he removed his fingers and pushed the head of his dick inside. I grunted as he slid the rest in. All of it.

Then he waited. Just for a little bit before pulling all the way out and slamming back in repeatedly. I let out a yell of pain each time. After about a minute when I relaxed the pain turned into pleasure and I began enjoying it.

"F-faster!" I moaned and he sped of the pace. He reached around me and began stroking my now erect dick as well.

After a while with a few final thrusts he came inside me and I came all over his desk.

He pulled out and I quickly pulled up my boxers and pants. "Sir, I'm so sorry, I'll clean it up immediately." I grabbed a box of Kleenex on the other side of the desk and began to wipe it all up as best as I could.

As I was finishing cleaning up his desk he sat back down in his chair. "Lovely performance," he began looking through some papers, "My secretary will give you a call to discuss when you'll start."

"S-so...I'm hired?" I finished cleaning off his desk and then wiped my mouth. He nodded. "Thank you so much Mr. Kirkland!"

"It's Arthur. Congratulations," he handed my my glasses, "I'll be seeing you soon."

"Yes, Arthur..." I put my glasses on, "Goodbye."

I then left his office excited to tell Natalia the good news. All it took was that minor transaction and now I didn't have to worry about moving back in with my parents. But I would never speak of what happened in that office with anyone, ever.

"It was just a transaction..." I mumbled trying to forget how I moaned for him to go faster. "It wasn't cheating..." Would I do it again if he wanted me to? Of course! I had gotten this job and I intended to keep it. "Definitely not cheating..." Although I had enjoyed it this could not be considered cheating. No, this was just a transaction. Not love. Definitely not love and it never would be.


End file.
